La marée de braises
by Blackrock
Summary: Vordès, Sirène des Flammes vient d'être libérée, elle envoye l'armée d'Oxam conquérir Nars-Déän, la terre des Paladins.


La Marée de Braises  
  
Chapitre 1 - Débarquement inattendu -  
  
Palor n'est pas une ville très grande et très peuplée, seulement que deux milliers et demi de villageois, pour la plupart, des pêcheurs. Bien sur, on n'y compte pas la milice ni les soldats et les paladins. Certes, comme la plupart des villes du royaume de Nars-Déän, celle-ci est dirigée par un paladin. Celui-ci porte le nom de Phébus de Foix. C'est un noble gaillard qui à toujours bien défendu la cause d'Éorm, Roi des Cieux, Justicier et Dieu de la Bienveillance. Ayant atteint le titre très prestigieux de Sergent-Paladin, il devint dirigeant de cette petite ville portuaire qui se situe au nord du conté d'Andeevar. Cette nuit là, comme toutes les nuit, tout étais calme et on entendait la douce brise de la mer montée jusqu'au oreilles de Phébus. Encore une fois, il était à sa fenêtre, scrutant l'horizon sans vraiment être en quête de quelque chose. Depuis les derniers événements, il était troublé. Les nouvelles de la guerre contre Oxam, le royaume des orques, avaient pourtant été bonnes. Le Fort du Col avait contré l'attaque des troupes orques et les avaient donc empêcher de posséder toute la partie est du royaume. Phébus soupira. Toutes ses terres vierges qui avaient été gardés en réserve pour l'expansion du royaume étaient maintenant saccagés par ses sordides bêtes sanguinaires qui n'avaient d'autres moyen que d'attaquer les royaume voisins pour trouver les ressources qu'ils avaient maintenant tous gaspillés sur leur royaume natal. Ses belles forêts sans fins seraient mises en cendre, ses animaux seront tués, sa beauté sera fanée. Au moins, grâce à cette victoire, qui jamais n'aurait été possible sans la merveilleuse présence de ce jeune paladin, Élior de Lame Argentée. Dans tout le royaume on parlait maintenant de lui et de sa victoire. Quatre mille soldats, dont 300 cavaliers, réussirent à repousser l'attaque de plus de douze mille guerriers et chasseurs orques. Jamais les hommes n'auraient voulu affronter une telle armée de guerriers sanguinaires et enragés, surtout en infériorité numérique. D'ailleurs, le Fort n'étaient qu'une simple palissade de bois. Mais ce jeune homme, ayant à peine sa majorité, réussit à donner le courage nécessaire à ses hommes pour mener ce combat et avec l'influence qu'il avait sur eux et la bravoure des soldats, ils purent gagner un affrontement perdu d'avance. Ils réussirent même à tuer le général ennemi, stoppant ainsi pour un bon moment les attaques du côté du Fort. Entres autre, cette victoire empêchait les orques de prendre le contrôle du fleuve, ce qui aurait mit encore plus en péril le royaume. Il y a quelques jours, Élior avait été envoyé une autre fois dans une mission impossible à accomplir. Accompagné d'un magicien de la Tour des Mirages et de quelques hommes, ils devaient se rendent au c?ur d'Oxam afin d'identifier les faiblesses des villes ennemies. Le Comte Raldor, quatrième du nom, voulait lancer une offensive sur Oxam. Il infligerait une blessure critique à ses ennemis tout en forçant ceux-ci à ramener leurs troupes pour pouvoir défendre leur royaume. Mais Phébus s'était opposé au plan : « Le vrai problème avec les Oxiens ce n'est pas tant leur grande force au combat, ni même les extraordinaires tactiques de guerres de leurs généraux, ni même leurs puissants engins de siège, non, le vrai problème c'est leur nombre. L'avantage chez les orques c'est qu'ils se reproduisent, certes, très vites, mais qu'ils sont tous combattants, mâles comme femelles, petits comme grands. Ils sont des millions, tous soldats s'il le faut ! Une offensive contre leur royaume est un suicide. » avait-il dit à la réunion de l'Ordre des Paladins de l'Union, le seul ordre de paladin du monde, l'un des plus grand et sans doute le plus puissant des nombreux ordres, groupes et guildes qui existait à cette époque. Mais ceux-ci avaient voté que le danger était acceptable pour ce que rapporterait une victoire contre l'une des villes d'Oxam. Ils avaient donc apporter leur accord et leur soutient au Comte qui avait fait ordonner le départ d'un petit navire de reconnaissance. Voilà déjà plusieurs jours qu'ils sont partis et ils ne seront pas de retour avant au moins une semaine si tout s'était bien passé.et qu'ils étaient toujours en vie. D'ici là, il dirigerait toutes ses prières vers eux. Alors qu'il était sur le point de ferme les volets de la fenêtre de son manoir, il cru apercevoir des lumières au loin, sur la mer. Il fronça les sourcils. plus rien. Il resta ainsi longtemps, scrutant toujours l'horizon puis il revit les lumières. Il en était persuadé, un navire approchait ! Ce pourrait-il que ce soit déjà eux? Pourtant, pourquoi décideraient-ils d'accoster à Palor ? Pourquoi ne pas se rendre directement à Roolar, la capitale d'Andeevar pour faire un rapport au Comte et au Conseil de l'Ordre ? Avaient-ils des ennuis? Il n'attendit plus, il fit rassembler quelques soldats pour les accueillir. Rendu sur les quais, il se rendit compte de quelque chose d'étrange. Il apercevait maintenant plusieurs lumières. Ce n'était pas eux. Peut-être une flotte marchande ? Sûrement pas. Alors? Des navires de soldats? La ville n'avait pas la place pour accueillir autant de soldats! Décidément, cela était étrange, il ne prit pas de chance, il fit mettre la ville sur le qui-vive. Il comptait maintenant déjà huit lumières, dont trois plus près des autres. Ce n'est lorsque les trois navires de tête n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centaines de pas* des quais qu'il aperçut la forme des navires, et leur pavillon. Il devint livide. Une bannière brune où flottait le dessin d'un hache ensanglantée. le signe des guerriers d'Oxam.  
  
Chapitre 2 - Marée de braises -  
  
« Au feu, au feu! » criaient les villageois, courant pour échapper aux flammes meurtrières, sauvant les enfants apeurés. Avant même que les soldats ne purent s'organiser, une pluie de flèches enflammées s'était abattue sur la petite ville. Les bateaux n'avaient pas immédiatement accostés, sachant que les soldats ne pourraient rien faire contre eux s'ils restaient sur la mer, ils avaient positionné les bateaux parallèlement aux quais et avaient enflammer les flèches que les chasseurs, comme on nommait les archers orques, lançaient sur toute la ville. Maintenant que la panique et le chaos avaient pris la ville, les bateaux avaient repris leur chemin vers la ville et déjà, les orques débarquaient par centaines, puis par millier.  
  
- Sergent-Paladin Phébus! Les orques débarquent sur les quais ! Partout! Il y en a partout! Nous ne pourrons jamais les vaincre!, s'écriait l'un des soldats.  
  
Phébus revoyait encore les images d'Élior combattant une armée 3 fois plus nombreuse et il regretta un moment qu'il ne fût pas avec lui.  
  
Faites une ligne ! Ceux qui ont des boucliers, avancez-vous en premier rang et ceux avec des lances et des armes de portée, tenez vous à l'arrière. Nous irons protéger la rue des Mille Vagues, nous aurons l'avantage en étant sur le dessus de la pente et cette rue n'est pas large, ils ne pourront profiter de leur grand nombre. Je veux aussi des soldats à l'arrière, au cas où ils nous contourneraient par les autres rues. Capitaine Mikar, tentez de regrouper les autres soldats, laissez tomber mon manoir, laissez tomber le temple, nous devons sauver a ville! Prenez les soldats et tâchez de protéger les autres rues qui montent vers le centre de la ville. Par Éorm, nous nous battrons jusqu'à la fin !  
  
Phébus aurait pensé que cette dernière phrase aurait eu plus d'impact sur ses hommes. Ils savaient que le combat était perdu d'avance. Quatre mille soldat contre douze mille, c'est autre chose qu'un demi millier d'hommes et de miliciens contre plus de cinquante mille orques. Leur mort approchait.  
  
Les hommes de la première ligne voyaient une vague hurlante de monstres assoiffés de sang s'avancer vers eux. Jamais de toute leur vie ils n'en avaient vu autant. Dix milles Oxiens approchaient, l'arme au poing et un sourire dément aux lèvres. Le combat commença, il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute avant que la première ligne tomba. Le paladin ordonna aux hommes de derrière de s'avancer vers l'avant pour remplacer leurs compagnons qui allaient bientôt tomber eux aussi. « Mon Seigneur, c'est de la folie, nous ne pouvons les retenir, d'autres orques sont en train de débarquer en ce moment, ils seront plus de cent mille dans moins de temps que nous pouvons tenir! Ordonnez la retraite! ». Phébus était un paladin, sa dévotion à son dieu et au peuple était plus importante que sa propre vie, il n'aurait jamais tourné les talons. « Des milliers de gens mourront si nous ne retenons pas ces orques le temps qu'ils fuient vers Alakzer ! Prenez votre courage et foncez, soldats! Défendez la ville jusqu'à votre dernier souffle, au nom d'Éorm, sauvez la vie des villageois ! Faites honneur à votre seigneur, à votre roi, à votre dieu ! » Le courage repris aux hommes, ils savaient qu'ils allaient mourir mais ils avaient compris les paroles de leur seigneur. ils mourraient tôt ou tard, aussi bien que cela arrive dans l'honneur et la gloire. Ils seraient remercié par leur dieu à leur arrivé dans l'après vie. Ils reprirent la bataille avec une fougue redoublée et on eut dit qu'Éorm les avait entendu et leur avaient accordé sa protection, les soldats tenaient debout même après des blessures qui auraient tué n'importe quel humain sur le coup. D'ailleurs, la ligne des orques n'avançait plus, ils les retenaient ! « Tenez bon ! Nous les retenons! Par la gloire d'Éorm, venez moi en aide, apportez moi votre essence et votre pouvoir ! Faveur Divine ! » Sur ces paroles, une grande lumière descendit du ciel et vint frapper le paladin qui se mit à briller d'une lumière dorée. Il leva son épée vers les cieux en signe de remerciement puis vint la poser la lame sur son front, signe de combat des Paladins de l'Union puis il fonça vers les lignes ennemis. Il pourfendait ses ennemis à la gloire de son dieu mais surtout pour augmenter le moral de ses troupes et cela fit effet, les soldats chargèrent de plus belle et ils commençaient à avancer dans les lignes des Oxiens. Phébus parais les coups de ses ennemis avec plus grande aisance maintenant qu'il se savait touché par la faveur d'Éorm. Il laissait sa main guidée par son dieu et tuait chaque fois ses ennemis d'un coup bien placé. Bien qu'il recevait des coups, il n'était pas qu'un dirigeant d'une petite ville côtière, était un guerrier aguerris et ils savait comment recevoir les coups pour que ceux-ci glissent sur son armure ou se coince dans un creux de son épaulette, ne laissant la lame que pénétrer que très peu dans sa peau. D'ailleurs, il maniait le bouclier avec une grande finesse et parait la plupart des coups. Alors qu'il se reculait un peu pour reprendre son souffle, il aperçu un orque, plus grand et plus costaud que les autres. Les capitaines et généraux orques étaient faciles à reconnaître, ils avaient ce regard rempli d'une cruelle intelligence et ils criaient sans cesse des ordres dans leur affreuse langue gutturale. Phébus plissa les yeux. Il devait au moins emporter l'un des chefs dans sa mort. Il fonça de plus belle, appelant ses hommes à lui. Ils commençaient à se frayer un chemin vers lui. Phébus acheva enfin les derniers orques qui lui bloquait le chemin et pointa son arme en direction de la créature comme les paladins avaient l'habitude de faire à leurs ennemis quand ils les appelaient à une confrontation. Il reprit sa position de combat et l'orque lui sourit en lançant sur lui un regard plein de haine et de malice. Il montra les dents puis leva tout haut son énorme hache à deux mains. Il cria de toutes ses forces puis chargea ce fou qui souhaitait tant la mort. Il balaya les airs de son arme mais Phébus bloqua l'attaque de son bouclier. Il avait pensé bloqué le coup puis contre attaquer très rapidement mais le coup fût si puissant qu'il recula de plusieurs pas, reprenant son équilibre, il se lança à son tour sur son ennemi mais l'orque bloqua le coup avec le manche de métal de sa hache puis poussa le paladin vers l'arrière, reprenant son élan pour balancer sa hache une seconde fois sur l'humain. Phébus recula mais tint sa posture pour bloquer l'attaque. Il contre attaqua à plusieurs reprise mais chacun de ses coups étais bloqués. Il tenta une nouvelle approche. Il devait empêcher le monstre de l'attaquer. Il se rapprocha très près de son ennemi. Ce dernier, n'ayant plus la place pour balancer sa hache décida d'agripper l'homme de sa main droit pour l'envoyer chuter sur le sol. Phébus fût surpris de la force de poigne de la créature et se retrouva sur le dos quelques mètres plus loin. Dans une fâcheuse posture, Phébus dévia les attaques des autres orques qui s'étaient lancé sur lui. Il aperçu Le capitaine orque à ses pied juste à temps pour lever son bouclier. Celui-ci fendit en deux sous l'impact du coup. Le paladin roula sur lui- même et pourfendit un orque pour lui permettre de se remettre sur pied mais déjà, le monstre arrivait sur lui. Il devait tenter le tout pour le tout. Levant son épée vers le ciel, il cria le nom de son dieu. L'orque, croyant que l'homme hurlait de terreur, était maintenant persuadé que le guerrier avait laissé tombé sa défense et qu'il l'achèverais facilement mais alors qu'il balança sa hache lourdement derrière lui pour attaque le paladin, ce dernier lança une attaque très rapide sur l'orque. Une lumière dorée s'évada de l'arme, aveuglant la créature. Celle-ci sentit une lame lui ouvrir la tête puis s'effondra lourdement sur le sol. Seigneur, toute la ville à été évacuée ! lui cria un soldat derrière lui. Sonnez la retraite! Nous allons les suivre jusqu'à Alakzer, il faut avertir le comte de cette attaque! Envoyez un message à Roolar avertir le comte et le Grand Paladin de l'Ordre. Les soldats continuèrent à combattre tout en se repliant puis ils finirent par sortir de la ville, quelques orques les suivirent mais la plupart étaient trop occupés à piller les maisons et les marchés de la ville enflammée. Palor venait de tomber. Sur les quais, ont pouvait voir 5 galions de transport qui avaient jeter l'encre, laissant débarquer plus de cent mille orques, au loin, on pouvait distinguer encore une demie douzaine de navires qui approchaient la côte. 


End file.
